askdare the charaters of black buter
by death angel shadw kat
Summary: k this is a ask the cast and you can dare them there maybe oocness of them but plz don't hate me or my friend i don't own anything flame if you hate but it will be in the closet of shame enjoy
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing but me and kat is a friend on so enjoy if not in the closet of shame will be flames

* * *

Me: hello pplz of the world and mars and welcome to ask/dare the charaters of black butler i'm your host death angel shadow-kat but just can me shadow-kat ok and your co-host

Kat: is me~ and ya can all call me kat sup peoples from earth and pluto?

Me: i hope pluto don't run after you

Kat: i hope so too but i would just hug him and ride on his back :3...not a creepy way people -.-

Me and Kat:fisrt we have Ciel

Ciel:do i have to be here?

me:you said maybe when i ask if you wood come willing

Ciel:-.-"

kat: that is true...its your own damn fault kiddy...then we have grell~

grell: yes~! wheres sebby!  
kat: he'll be here -.- now sit down! D':

me:lol now for Alois

alois: you may start bathsing in my glory now

me:OwO"

kat:: uh no thx kiddy but i rather not...and now for s-  
grell: SEBBY! :'D x goes to glomp sabatian x  
sabastian: x moves out of the way x hello everyone  
kat: -_-" damn it grell

me:damn it grell get off him now or i will not have you here!

grell: -3-  
kat:...x picks grell up x in the closet of shame for now! x throws him in a random closet x  
grell: nooo~! DXXX

me:grell you will come out when someone ask a something for you -w-" thank you kat

sabastian: hello

me: hello sabastian

kat: s'up sabastian?...hows our favorite butler doing?...

sabastian: fine but have you seen my master?

ciel:i'm right beside you

me:now that you know where he is will you two sit down

kat: and next is pluto~...wait wheres pluto?...

me:pluto can't come case hes to big to fit in the house ^^;

kat: why can't he just go human and stop being a dog? -.- least for a bit?

me: ok but i don't thank he knows how to talk

ciel:true he don't

*pluto comes in and sit next to kat*

kat: so? XP x hugs pluto x hes still cool kat: oh hey undertaker~ was'sup? x still hugging pluto x

undertaker:i'm here to do this thing oh and shadow-kat why did you want me to kidnappe will hehehehehe

ciel:you where going to kidnappe people ?

me:i'm only kidnapping will cos i ask he to come willingy but he did't so i had to

kat: ah kidnapping~...the only way to go these days XD...nah im just kidding people don't kidnap others...we are professionals so we are aloud to do this x winks x

me:XD

ciel:O.O'

grell:o.o'

undertaker:heehehehe

pluto:rrrfff

sabastain:o.o'

kat:...stop looking at us like that or i'll cut yer faces off with this spoon! x hugging pluto still x  
me: no cutting them kat i need them alive for this

alois:hey i like these girls

ciel:you wood you frick

alois:i like you to ciel

ciel: o.o sabastain keep a eye on he

sabastain:yes my lord

kat; fine -3-:...i wont cut them...yet *making evil face*

ciel:i'm a little sreaced by that o.o

me:good you should be and now finny

finny:hi *sits next to pluto*

kat: you deserve to be afraid cie-x sees finny x omg hi finny! x waves like a tard x

ciel:what just happened?

me:lol now bardroy plz

bard:hi *sits next to finny*

kat: yer life happened -p- x hugging finny now x

kat: hola... anyone else we gotta bring in?

me:umm alois butler and miad but i forgot there names i just fisrted the 2th season and where he is from

alois:so you don't know me

ciel:its best you don't

me:srry but i do and did you have to poke your miad eye out ?

alois:yes and my butler name is claude

me:k then claude get you butt down here then

ciel:keep him away from me

me:k claude you have to sit next to alois or me and kat but sit with alois cos i don't want to sit by you

claude:finekat: yo x puts up a peace sign x was'sup? and his maid is called hannah i think right?

me:k hannah you come to plz  
hannah:thank you *sit down*  
me whats the name of the idiot that likes the girl ciel when the jack the reaper case started and he had to druss as a girl?  
ciel:HEY  
alois:you crossdrussed?  
ciel:for a case  
me:steal whats he name ?  
ciel:why do you want to know  
me:i want to make him rip :P

kat: x shrugs x idk

me:k then i thank that everyone

ciel:are you sure?

me:yep so if you have stuff you want to ask or you just want to dare them plz tell me and kat plz

kat: yes plz do...specially if its to torture ciel

ciel:i'm sreaced of you two now o.o

me:you should be so plz sent in dares and stuff ~mew~ ~bye~

kat: bye now~ x hugging you now x


	2. reviews

me:well lets wake everyone up now k kat

kat: i got it...brb x walks in a different room x

me: k

kat: x comes back in a few minutes later with 2 pairs of ear plugs, an air horn, and a megaphone and tosses you a pair of ear plugs x here x puts my own in x

me: XD *puts ear plugs in*

kat: x holds megaphone up and blows the air horn in it and it makes a loud honking noise x

me: *takes out ear plugs hear alot of people saying what in the hell* :plotting: nice to see you all up

kat: x takes mine out also and shakes head x heh worked better then i thought

alois: what the hell was that about

me: to wake everyone up now get dress and come to the liveing room when your done and don't make me or kat come and get you *gos down stairs*

kat: thats right cus trust me...if we have to get you it wont be pretty bye now~ x goes downstairs also after you x

everyone: freicky

me: i heared that *yells from the liveing room*

*everyone gets dressed and puts pjs away and gos down stairs*

ciel: now what is it

me: dares and qs now sit your butt down oh kat did we get grell out of the closete of shame now

kat: ._."...oops i'll get him x walks out x

me:...XD

ciel: what are you laughing about ?

me: well i did make alois go to theary but i forgot to let grell out of the closet lol

ciel: you make him go to theary ?

me: yes reasons i will not tell .

ciel: o...k ?

kat: x comes back dragging grell x damn it grell use yer feet DX

me: grell use your feet or your going on a date with Grell1FanGirl at she a very anwsome wrighter and one of my fav+s

grell: fine .

me: good is that everyone kat?

kat: hmm x drops grell x i think so

me:good so do you want to read the fisrt reviwe or will i ?

ciel: does it matter?

me: yes so we can have our fun * smileing evily at him*

kat: hmmm you want ta?...i'll keep an eye on these guys while ya do it so they don't try to escape

*everyone but me:wha?

me: alright ownr fisrt review is from BrokenEscence 5/28/12 . chapter 1

Hello.

I dare undertaker to give me a hug. Love ya undertaker you get cookies and pocky.

Claude I dare you to go in a room with alois on an extreme suger hype for an hour. You cant try to escape within that hour.

Ciel have some cake

Sebastian tickle ciel until he is laughing really hard

Bye for now

me: undertaker go hug brokenescence

*undertaker gos and hugs brokenescnce*

me: alois what it take to get you hype?

alois: candy

me: k *gives alois lots of candy* eat that

alois:...o...k

ciel: what does that have to do with what the reviewer wants?

alois:*hyper now* whatnowwhatnow

me:lol now go to the room i give you to sleep in

alois:*gos to that room*

me:claude you have to stay in the same room with the hyper alois for a hour

claude:fine *gos to the room with alois*

ciel: oh

me: sabastian you have to tickle ciel till he laughing really hard

ciel:WHAT

me: that what they dare him to do

kat: meh go on and tickle ciel sabastian~...and ciel just accept it cus its gonna happen -.-"

sabastian: fine *starts to tickle ciel*

ciel: hey ahahah s-stop ahahah that ahaha

me: kawaii *takes pic of this*

ciel: hey who said you can do that

me: me now enjoy some cake XP and now we have a review from one of my fav+ wrighters Grell1FanGirl at 6/2/12 . chapter 1

Hey everyone!

Sebby: You constantly have Ciel or Grell, now I want some.

Grell: I was wondering why you are so damn obsessed with red? Also, wanna go shopping? ;)

Claude: I feel so sorry for you! Everyone picks on you! I just want to say, I LOVE YOU FOR KILLING ALOIS!

I still love you Sebby-chan and Grell.

That's all for now

me:uuuhhhhh sabastian here*hand him the review*

sabastian::i do not understand what you mean by that

me: sure you don't

ciel: whats the review?

me:you don't want to know, grell *takes the review from sabastian*

grell: what

me: she wants to know why your obsessed with red hee

grell: red is the color of love death fire and lots of other stuff and wha are you giggleing about?

me: my brother loves red and black and i love black and blue kand of funny

she also wants to know if you want to go shopping

grell: sure when i'm done with this chater we can go and your brother loves red

me:yes now Claude: I feel so sorry for you! Everyone picks on you! I just want to say, I LOVE YOU FOR KILLING ALOIS!

claude: thank you but not everyone here does that the host is kind sometimes

me: and other times i'm a crazy demon XD

claude: yes that to

me:now ownr last reviewer ThePersonFromYourNightmares 6/5/12 . chapter 1

Aww didn't anyone reveiw?

Everyone what are your favourite colurs, animals and food?

I will start the tourture a bit later on!

me: yes plz help me and kat with the tourture and my are foxs dogs and alot more blue and black, chinken

ciel:don't have a favourite animal or food and blue i gruss

sabastian: cats and black food? i don't have one

claude: i don't have one

alois: i don't feel like saying what i like

undertaker: heheheh black and cookies and no animal i can thank of heheh

finny: plu-plu yellow don't have a favourite food

kat: hmm...my fave animal is a tie between a dragon and a cat :3 plz don't judge people -.-" and my fave color is black and blue also ...food?..hmm...idk maybe cake? XD...and alois yer such a party pooper -3-

alois: not i just don't feel like doing it

me: cats plz keep them away from me

alois: you hate cats?

me: no i just had a bad meeting with one and they srazyed me sents i still have the scar

kat: meh i get scratched by my cats but i get over it...they can be scary at times though ._."

me: very

grell: red and nothing else

me: i thank thats all for today right kat?

kat: ya i think so ^^

ciel: we're finally done

me: with this chater not the story of tourture uun i mean funny things .

alois: wha?

ciel: dammass

me: plz review before i have to clean up a body of some fool~bye~

everyone but kat : O.O


End file.
